1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medical elongated body (an elongated body for medical use) which is used for discharging a foamed material to be discharged.
2. Description of Related Arts
Hitherto, there has been known a technique of mixing two kinds of in vivo injections and a gas with one another to produce a foamed material to be discharged, and administering the foamed material to be discharged into a living body (see, for example, JP-T-2003-507130 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1)). The in vivo injections used in the technique described in Patent Document 1 have a problem in that, immediately upon mixing of the injections, a polymerization reaction takes place and gelation proceeds, so that the foamed material to be discharged cannot be distributed sufficiently to a peripheral part of the living body organ which is the target of administration.
On the other hand, JP-T-2010-526914 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a pulmonary emphysema treating method in which a foamed therapeutic agent or sealing agent is produced from in vivo injections requiring a certain period of time until the occurrence of a polymerization reaction and is administered. This therapeutic method makes it possible to enhance the delivery properties of the foamed material to be discharged in the living body, as compared with the method disclosed in Patent Document 1. However, the operations of producing the foamed material to be discharged and administering the foamed material are troublesome, for the following reason. In the method disclosed in Patent Document 2, the foamed material to be discharged is produced by use of a plurality of in vivo injection syringes for respectively holding in vivo injections which differ in liquid composition. Utilizing the plurality of syringes, mixing of the in vivo injections and mixing of the gas are repeated, whereby the foamed material to be discharged is produced from the therapeutic agent or sealing agent and the like. Then, a predetermined quantity of the thus produced foamed material to be discharged is administered by an exclusive-use catheter device which is provided separately from the syringes.